MINECRAFT COMBAT UPDATE (Concept)
(There may be spelling mistakes, im too broke to buy grammary premium XD) So, the combat system has been upgraded, but it is still a bit stale. First, before anything, there is a new slot-type in your inventory, called a backpack-slot, which is vital to this update. Second, for each weapon type, there will be an ultimate '''enchantment, obtainable with an ultra-rare level 40 enchantment, where you need 20 bookshelves around the enchanting table. With that in mind, let's start: '''Bow/Crossbow Related Changes/Additions: New item: Quiver You may put this on your back-pack slot. The GUI for the quiver will appear on the left '''side of your inventory. It may hold up to 128 arrows. When the quiver is equipped, your bow will charge 30% faster. It does not work with crossbows. The quiver can have the ''Endless Quiver ''enchantment maximum level 1. This enchantment allows the player to have unlimited arrows. New item: Strong String The bow is no longer craftable from normal silk, it must be craftable from strong silk. Also used to craft '''ropes. Bow/Crossbow changes: Bow shots have an 8% chance for the arrow to waver in the middle of the air, and change course up mid-flight, due to wind. This can be preventable with the Straight Shot enchantment, maximum 3 levels. Level I changes the probability level to 4%, Level II to 2%, and Level 3 to 0%. Unenchanted bows now do 10 Damage at full charge. "Bow Spamming" is removed. Another new enchantment for the bow is the Sturdy Shot enchantment, level 1 in which the player has a 15% chance for the shot to drift towards the nearest creature, level 2 has a 25% chance. Not aimbot, more like aim-assist. Ignores wolves, iron-golems, and villagers. Only obtainable by a level- 30 enchantment. Bows are now repairable only on a fletching table, with string. Attempting to repair on an anvil has a 40% chance to break the item. Crossbow shots with the piercing enchantment can go through certain blocks, depending on the level: Level I can go through dirt, sand, snow, etc. Level II can go through Sandstone, ice, etc. Level III can go through packed ice, netherrack, glowstone, etc. Level IV can go through Cobblestone, wood, etc. Note that when arrows go through blocks, they will do much less damage. This will not break the block unless you break ice/snow. The Ultimate '''Enchantment for Ranged combat is Explosion Mastery, available one both Bows and crossbows. Not compatible with Piercing, or punch. This enchantment does 19 damage maximum to whatever it hits and blows up blocks in a 2.5 block radius. Does up to 10 area damage to nearby creatures. '''Melee Combat Changes and Additions Back from the grave: Blocking with changes Blocking is back. When a player does not have a shield on them, they may right-click to block. Swords may protect you by taking away a certain percentage of damage away. For example, I have written in a format, as such: 5 ATK/50% DEF. This means it will do 5 damage, but also blocks 50% of damage. New Weapon: Coal Swords There are now Coal Swords. Has durability of 81. Always on fire, will set anything you hit on fire, including right-clicking wood. When you hold it and enter water, it will extinguish and give leave you with a normal coal sword, 4.5 ATK, and 10% DEF. Holding Gold/Diamond swords will slow your speed down by 15%, but this is changeable with the feather-weight enchantment. Level I will slow you down by only 10%, level II by 5%, Level II by 0%. Swords are no longer craftable with normal ingots/diamonds, except for the coal/wooden sword. To make swords/daggers/spears, you must put the desired material in a slot, to create a Sharpened version of the item. ---- Entire New Weapon Type: Daggers Like swords, but do less damage, less reach. Their attack speed is 0.4. To craft them, you will need 1 stick and 1 sharpened item, with the sharpened item on top. You cannot block with these. Here are the statistics below: Stone: 3 damage, 100 Durability Iron: 4 damage, 237 Durability Gold: 2 Damage, 38 Durability Diamond: 5 damage, 829 Durability Unique Enchantments for these are: Assassin I, II, III. Level I will make you 10% faster while holding the dagger, level II will make you 20% faster, and III will make you 30% faster. Dash. When you right-click when holding a dagger you will dash forward, dealing 3 Damage to whatever you hit. Will dash for 5 blocks, unless you are about fall a ledge. Only other enchantments for the dagger are Unbreaking. ANOTHER NEW TYPE OF WEAPON: Spears Same crafting recipe as shovels, just replace the ingots with sharpened ones. Has a 5 block reach. You may throw it, but it only does 2/3 damage. Comes in Iron, Gold, Diamond variety. Statistics: Gold: 6 Damage, 62 Durability Iron: 8 Damage, 156 Durability Diamond: 10 Damage, 917 Durability Its attack speed is 1 hit every 1.7 seconds. Enchantments for the Spear: Unbreaking I, II, III (No description needed) Impaling Sharpness I, II, III ---- '''Ultimate '''enchantment for the Melee weapon type is the Approaching Destruction enchantment, for the (Iron and up) sword. Every time you hit a monster, there's a 8% chance that you will inflict 19.5 Damage on all nearby monsters (Up to a 6 block radius). '''Ultimate '''enchantment for the Melee/Ranged weapon variety is Call Of the Legion, for the Spear (Only gold/diamond) which will not only make the item have a similar effect as Mending but when you throw the spear straight up into the air, when it hits the ground (You may want to move out of the way!) it will create a hoard of Glowing Green Zombies (or Legionaries) that will fight all monsters around you. When all monsters are dead, the zombies will instantly die. The cooldown for this ability is 1 Minecraft day. Oh, and the damage blocking %% of swords are: Coal: 10% Wood: 10% Gold: 10% Stone: 20% Iron: 30% Diamond: 50% One more item: Backpack (Sorry it's so big, fandom was being weird) Fits onto your pack-pack slot, it's GUI is on the RIGHT side of your inventory. craftable by combining a leather chestplate and a chest together. This adds 8 more slots to your inventory. You may enchant this with only one enchantment, which is the Packer enchantment, I, II, and III. Each level adds four more slots to the backpack. All right, that's it. Sorry for the low quality at the end, it didn't allow me to upload another picture. Thanks for reading all the way to the end, Peace out. UwU Category:Fan Made Updates